


Laughter

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [163]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Laughter, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: There is something rather magical about the way that Draco laughs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 38. _I like your laugh._  
>  ❤

There is something rather magical about the way that Draco laughs. 

I don’t mean that harsh, aristocratic whine that he makes with his friends. That isn’t really Draco laughing. He’s pretending then, putting on an act. 

When we’re together, Draco _truly_ laughs. 

It’s a hearty, bubbling sound that comes from deep within his chest and bursts out of his mouth, loud and mirthful. That pointy, scowling face softens with joy and his slate-grey eyes shine. Draco’s cheeks redden and he wipes away tiny, amused tears with the corner of a finger. 

When Draco laughs, I glimpse the real wizard within.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
